User blog:InvaderTenn/Maria's story Part One
So, this is a story I'm writing for Maria and Zara. It's in Maria's character's Point of View, first person. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Invader Zim, relax, I am not the almighty JV and am making no profit from this. Now, ON WITH THE STORY! For: Zara, Maria and Tenn For as long as I can imagine, I cannot believe I was not able to see it inside of her. This depth, this emotion. This amazing need that drove her to become what she is. And I stood by, and let it happen, because I was happy, and I thought she was too. She was always the stronger of us, and she took care of us. She was deceptive, the one who kept the secerts and told the lies. I always thought she kept everything inside because she wanted to, but not because she had too. But the story does not begin here. It begins back far, back when they were smeets. Invader Maria and Invader Tenn. They were always friends, but they thought it would be forever, it should have been forever. Forever isn’t always, it isn’t what it used to be. “Well, hi there!” I said happily. I was a smeet at the time, and we didn’t count years, but I knew the girl was somewhere around my age. The girl peeked up at me from her position. A gigantic book rested on her lap, the Irken language forming bigger words than she could comprehend. The girl cocked one curling antennae up and stared her down. For many days now she’d seen the girl. She was always doing something, it seemed. She was either scribbling fast and furious into a notebook or reading or she simply was not there at all. Maria had originally thought she’d just been shy. Now, though… this girl seemed more unfriendly than shy. And smart, too, if every other smeet was just learning about the galaxies and she was reading something like that. “Hello,” the girl said, deadpan and with the slightest hint of an accent, “is there something I can help you with?” I found herself tongue-tied. She didn’t seem very happy that someone was acknowledging her. Scowling, I said, “I just said hi, same as you might’ve said ‘Hello, pleased to meet you’. Just because I’m saying hi doesn’t mean I want something from you.” For the first time, this girl looked up. She tilted her head, and examined Maria’s eyes. She stayed that way for a time, then seemed to think something was funny, for her lips twitched into an amused smirk. Closing the book, she reached out a hand, encased in black-and-white striped fingerless gloves. Her pronounced antennae relaxed against her head, and she smiled. “Tenn, pleased ta mechya.” She had a clipped way of speaking, very fast, but her eyes showed true. I sighed silently with relief and shook her hand. “Maria, nice to meet you too. Wanna go torture those evil goldfish?” I was, for the most part, joking, but the way she looked at me, it was as if I’d just offered her the moon. “I didn’t like the way the way it was staring me down third period…” And, just like that, we were friends. It didn’t matter what happened before, because we didn’t care. It was without flaw or reason. It was what it was, and it was a lovely thing, to have someone to bear the weight of the world with you. As time went on, we gained more friends. I got taller, and she grew… some. We became good friends with a few people; Red, a boy who was growing taller than even me and Zara, a nice yet eccentric girl Tenn bickered with And, as time went by, the odder she got. She always seemed to have some master plan, something she was so busy with. The funny thing was, when I interrupted her, she was annoyed but she let it pass, but once Red interrupted her… and, well, let us say that the end result was not very pretty, and they’ve been on ice ever since. However, she always seemed absent; it was as if she just kept getting further and further away. Though there were two official times I’d thought Tenn dead, this may count as the third. I had so much more time to research, analyze and piece together what we were doing. But as she was out, it seemed Zara, Red and I grew closer together. We toured through many a conquered planet together, and we always could burst into laughter with a single word spoken. As time went by, I grew even taller than was normal, as did Red and Zara. It was funny, if only because rarely does an Invader reach the height of five feet. But my friendships grew, and I became happy with my friends and happy in general. My thirst for knowledge could always be satisfied with an intelligent conversation at any time, and my insistent need for protection from ambitious, sabotaging Invaders was always provided via Zara. The past was mostly confusing, and in Invader Academy especially, for that seemed a dumping ground for bad, unlucky things. After a while, I grew popular, though I really never liked it. Popularity did not interest me unless it could be used for my own gain, and even though I kept up appearances, it never really interested me. However, another tall named Purple occupied Red’s time, so me and Zara usually got into all sorts of trouble. Purple was not the nicest Irken out there, especially towards girls. So we amused ourselves with mischief. For instance, one time Zara and I had dragged Tenn away from her studies and into an old ship that had been put into storage and forgotten about. We flew off and went on a sightseeing trip, and after just a few hours we’d made it to a small planet that was not Irken territory. The atmosphere was a god-awful orange, and in accordance we dubbed it as ‘Gawdia’. Falling over eachother laughing, we got more and more dramatic until we vowed to rid the universes of the planet. And why not? It was actually incouraged in the Invader Academy to learn the art of chaos, destruction and gore. And besides, it was utterly hilarious. After we’d finally stopped and started breathing, Zara pointed out that it seemed the inhabitants of the planet were cannibalistic gummy bears and evil, gigantic butterflies. We laughed even harder and vowed to send it supernova by the next week. And so it was that our first misadventure was initiated. We all decided to assign things to do. Zara was supposed to plan out a strategic route and time frame. I was to create enough of a diversion that we could get away with it, and Tenn was tasked with stealing a few powerful tracking missiles. Sound difficult? I had my plan, Zara the time frame and Tenn the ammo by the end of the third day. Day five of the discovery, we were ready. I won’t bore you with the continuation of what had happened to get us there, only with how it went downhill. Oh, everything went smoothly. The Irken milita was looking the other way, we were perfectly set in the time frame, and the missiles were there. And oh, the explosion. There is no proper way to express how an Irken feels at an explosion, but for your sake, I shall try. It’s pure twisted, demented happiness. It’s a rush of adrenaline, a slap of joy, a freezing breath of air. It swelled inside of us and put a sparkly in our eyes. It was a joyous thing, and we felt just the pure pride of demolishing the planet. When we got back to Irk, however, a gigantic mob was formed in the middle of campas. They heard wails in the middle. Pushing past everyone, we reached the center. Tall, popular people, including Red, were gathered around Purple. “It’s terrible! The Tallest gave me that planet! It had gummy bears! How was it destroyed?” That’s the very gist of his moans, but we immediately understood. Wordlessly retreating, we wondered back to my dorm, in a shocked silence. “Do you… do you think we went too far? We were reckless… and…” Everyone looked grave and fell silent, lost in their thoughts. Then, in an uncanny mimicry of Purple high-pitched lilt, Zara broke the silence. “ ‘You know, females are less superior to us males. We always grow taller. For the best example, look over at Tenn. She’ll never be a good Invader. Not smart enough. I bet she couldn’t destroy something if she tried.’” It started with nervous giggles, and when the irony set in, we all laughed and the seriousness of what we’d done faded away. Because we didn’t like Purple, and probably never would. And somehow, in some way, he knew what we’d done. And since he could never prove it, it made the memories of that all the better. ''Shall I continue? Was it horrible?'' Category:Blog posts